1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector in which a pair of connector constituents joined together thereby is engaged with another connector constituent to provide an electrical connection between terminals.
2. Related Art
US 2010/0003841 A1 proposes a connector 501 of a first conventional example as illustrated in FIG. 23. The connector 501 of the first conventional example is high in cost, since contact components 503, 505, 507 coaxially arranged are dedicated components. Moreover, in the development of a structure using a crimp terminal to rotatably fit a wire harness side connector, the wire harness side connector needs to be constructed of at least two or more components. Further, a sensor side connector placed on a bottom surface of a hollow cylindrical structure cannot be seen during operation, and thus, it is necessary to ensure contact point side fitting.
The connector 501 of the first conventional example is high in cost because the contact components 503, 505, 507 have a multi-contact structure for purposes of measures against vibrations. In short, the connector 501 of the first conventional example poses problems of being complicated in construction to render it difficult to ensure fitting and consequently being expensive.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-280784 (filed on Dec. 25, 2012) proposes a connector 511 of a second conventional example as illustrated in FIG. 22. The connector 511 of a second conventional example has been proposed as a connector simple in construction and capable of easy operation for fitting housing portions together even if the counterpart side one of the housing portions cannot be clearly seen by visual observation.
The connector 511 of the second conventional example includes a wire harness side connector portion 515 having a first housing portion 513 in which a female terminal (not illustrated) is arranged, and a sensor side connector portion 521 having a second housing portion 519 in which a male terminal 517 is arranged. In the connector 511 of the second conventional example, then, the first housing portion 513 and the second housing portion 519 are fitted together so that the female terminal (not illustrated) and the male terminal 517 are connected together at a complete fitting position.
In the connector 511 of the second conventional example, moreover, the first housing portion 513 is rotatably provided on a body portion 523, the first housing portion 513 is provided with a guide rib portion 525, and the second housing portion 519 is provided with a guide rail surface 527 at a location before a position where the female terminal (not illustrated) and the male terminal 517 start contacting each other. The guide rail surface 527 guides the guide rib portion 525 so that the first housing portion 513 and the second housing portion 519 can be placed at a normal fitting rotation position.